


Saving the World is Easy

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Banter, Fluff, M/M, steamy make out!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Superhero Gangsey! Hot Post-Battle Makeouts! The Perks of Saving the World!





	Saving the World is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> A Superhero AU for Pynch Week 2017

_look alive sunshine 109 in the sky and the pigs won’t quit you’re here with me dr. death defy i’ll be your surgeon your proctor your helicopter pumpin out the slaughter-matic sounds to keep you live_

[KING]: Ronan

_a system failure for the masses anti-matter for the master plan louder than god’s revolver and twice as shiny this one’s for all you rock and rollers all you crash queens and motor babies_

[KING]: Ronan!

_listen up the future is bullet proof the aftermath is secondary it’s time to do it now and do it loud killjoys make some noise!_

[KING]: RONAN LYNCH!

*cut music*

[DRM MCHN] What the hell, Gansey? I thought we were using code names!

[KING]: You weren’t answering the comms! Turn off that racket; we’ve got a job to do.

[DRM MCHN]: Fucking lame, old man. This is my GAME TIME soundtrack. We can’t go into battle without some good shit playing!

*cue Ride of the Valkyries*

[COLA]: Now this is just pretentious. Only villains listen to opera, KING.

[MIRROR]: Oh, thank you, COLA for reminding these _amateurs_ how to use code names. And I agree. Opera is a no go.

[KING]: BEEBOY and GHOST get a vote, too! C’mon guys, back me up. Also, MIRROR, see what I did there? _Code names._

[MIRROR]: Yeah, we’re all _super_ impressed.

[BEEBOY]: If it’s not “Like a Virgin” then I don’t want to hear it.

[GHOST]: …this is completely unfair because I know y’all will turn mine down.

[KING]: Noa—I mean, GHOST, don’t say that.

[GHOST]: Um, DRM MCHN can you help a guy out?

[DRM MCHN]: I got you, BOO.

[GHOST]: …that’s not my name…

[COLA]: Hey, don’t go calling other dudes “boo.”

[DRM MCHN]: Sorry, babe.

[MIRROR]: Is anyone gonna play something?! We have a mission we need to be getting to.

[DRM MCHN]: Yeah, yeah, one second…

_SQUASH ONE! SQUASH TWO! SQUASH—_

[KING, MIRROR, BEEBOY, COLA]: SHUT IT OFF!

[DRM MCHN]: *diabolical laughter*

[BEEBOY]: Ugh, your DJ rights are revoked. Permanently.

[DRM MCHN]: Try and stop me, motherfu—

[KING]: ENOUGH! God… MIRROR, what’s the sitrep on the ground?

[MIRROR]: Hostile invasion of GREENMANTLE forces in the southeast quadrant. They’ve set up a base in the drug store.

[KING]: Curses!

[MIRROR, DRM MCHN, COLA, GHOST, BEEBOY]: ……curses?

[KING]: Whatever, trying to keep the airwaves clean.

[DRM MCHN]: Okay, Captain America.

[COLA]: I suggest sending BEEBOY for recon, GHOST for diversion. The rest of us will contain them. Set to stun?

[KING]: Roger that.

[MIRROR]: Time to show these assholes that Henrietta is not their playground!

[DRM MCHN]: MIRROR quit stealing my lines, you midget.

[COLA]: Someone has been watching too many action movies…

[MIRROR]: You know what, you two can—

[BEEBOY]: Oh shit! Guys, they have K CORPS drones on site! Looks like they’re preparing to launch. DRM MCHN, COLA, you guys are up!

[DRM MCHN]: Fucking finally! COLA, watch my six, I’m goin’ in.

[COLA]: I got you. MIRROR and KING, don’t let any sneak by. GHOST, get that diversion going ASAP.

*lots of fighting happens. DRM MCHN swears a lot. there is much yelling. chaos! mayhem! anarchy! and yet the RAVEN TEAM wins the day*

_Later… back at the secret base aka the first floor of Monmouth Manufacturing_

“Yee-haw!!!” Adam yells, yanking off his helmet and shaking his hair out. Sweat goes flying and Ronan swears he’s never seen a more beautiful sight in his life (he thinks this every time).

Ronan drops his helmet to the concrete and picks Adam up, spinning him around while Adam sends up another victory cry. They’re both laughing and giddy, hearts pounding, adrenaline pumping…

“Oh my god,” Ronan pants, “if you do not get me out of this armor right now I am going die.”

Adam cups Ronan’s face in his gloved hands and kisses him. And keeps kissing him.

“Guys!” Blue yells. “Get a room! I don’t need to witness your post-battle makeouts all the time.”

Ronan holds Adam to him with one arm, a feat that’s mostly accomplished because Adam has his legs wrapped securely around Ronan’s waist, and flips Blue off. He doesn’t stop kissing Adam for a moment. Post-battle makeouts are the best makeouts.

Henry says something to Gansey, then Blue, and the three of them retreat upstairs. Noah has already made his exit.

“Kind of them to give us the whole first floor,” Adam comments as he starts helping Ronan out of his armor. It’s a complicated process but Adam’s done this countless of times and he’s the best at it; Ronan gets frustrated too easily.

“Hmmm,” Ronan steals a kiss before Adam pushes him back against the wall.

“Patience.” Adam’s smile is a tease, so is the slow trace of his fingers down Ronan’s spine as he peels off the skintight suit that they wear beneath the armor. Ronan’s skin is hot, sweaty, making it difficult to work his arms out of the long sleeves.

“Parrish…” Ronan groans, trying to lean forward to kiss Adam again but Adam pulls back, keeping Ronan’s wrists trapped in the sleeves of his suit.

“Patience.” Adam’s lips press against Ronan’s wrists, then the crook of his elbow, his shoulder, the side of his neck.

“Why do you live to torment me?” Ronan hisses.

Adam laughs quietly and finally frees Ronan’s wrists. The lightweight armor keeps him from feeling the heat of Ronan’s bare chest pressing against him but he doesn’t mind, especially when Ronan _really_ enjoys making out with him while he wears his armor.

“Why are you such an armor junkie?” Adam asks. His voice comes out huskier than usual.

Ronan wraps a leg around Adam’s waist, pulling their bodies together. His arms twine around Adam. There isn’t a bit of space between them, just the thin material of the suit that clings to Ronan’s hips and legs, and the hard, smooth armor encasing Adam from foot to neck.

“Why are you so hot?” Ronan replies.

Ronan’s hands are in Adam’s hair, his back chafes against the brick wall. Adam smiles against Ronan’s neck, breaths in the scent of him, hands moving down to grip his ass.

“Why are you so… so…” Adam’s thoughts melt away, articulation lost.

Ronan bites Adam’s lower lip.

“Cat got your tongue, COLA?”

Adam moans a little. “No code names during…” Ronan yanks on his hair, which derails him for a moment. “…you really want me to call you DRM MCHN right now?”

“Ugh. No, nevermind. Total buzzkill. You know I hate that codename.” Ronan makes a face and Adam kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Had to take your ego down a peg, babe.”

“Not working,” Ronan smirks and bites kisses along Adam’s jaw.

“You don’t play fair,” Adam pants in Ronan’s ear.

“Never did.”

Adam covers Ronan’s mouth with his and kisses him for so long that his jaw starts to hurt, for so long that it’s only Ronan’s quiet whimper that snaps him out of it. The rough surface of the brick wall is scraping Ronan’s back, his skin bright pink, especially along his spine.

“I’m sorry—” Adam starts but Ronan tackles him to the floor before he can finish.

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Ronan huffs as he straddles Adam. “This is pretty much the hottest thing we’ve done since… well, the last time we had a battle.”

“The perks of saving the world,” Adam jokes.

“Uh-huh,” Ronan agrees, “now get the hell out of that armor.”

Adam’s grin could light up a power grid. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics at the beginning are from the video intro to “Na Na Na” by My Chemical Romance. Ronan & Adam’s suits/armor are kinda based on what Jaeger pilots wear in Pacific Rim.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
